Something Worth Fighting For
by Dazzle My Vajazzle
Summary: I can see that I have broken more hearts then I had intended and meant to. It seems that not only do I need my princesses  forgiveness but I shall be needing every St Trinian in history's forgiveness.
1. Only Human

I made a mistake, I let the best thing in my life go. I'm a wreck without her so I'm doing the only logical thing my mind can think of. I'm going to find my princess if it takes a life time. This mistake is burning a hole in my heart. I've tried to fill that hole up with other emotions, I've tried to block the pain out, I've tried to get my Usher on but I can't let it burn. I thought it was best that we went our separate ways, as always I was wrong. I couldn't have been more wrong, when she went apart of me went with her. This hole won't stop burning until she returns to my arms, that's why I'm searching the globe for her.

Her smile was rarely used but when you saw it you would say it was as bright as a summers day. Her voice was friendly and calm but had an authoritative twist to it. I always loved it when we chilled on the beach on the rare sunny day while listening to some beats. It was fun, just taking a drag of a fag and then gazing at the cloudless sky. Then she would get a call and the apologies would come rushing out like a flood, I didn't mind though. She had an important job and an even more important commitment. Me and her shared the same commitment, that was one thing we had in common. I've never met a girl before who would understand the commitment to St Trinians, that's why I found her kinda special. Everyone who had had the pleasure of meeting her would say that she was a special kind of person. One who knew what they wanted from life, independent, trust worthy and carefree.

I know where she'll be now and that's where I'm going. I may get ripped to shreds when I step a toe onto their land but my baby is worth the risk. This was my mistake and I shall fix it. She's one in a million, she's the best I've ever had. I'm now certain that I can't get any better and if I could I wouldn't. It's like we were made for each other. I never was one to believe in love at first site but when I set my eye's upon this St Trinian something erupted in my heart. She was different from the other girls, she wasn't a slut like the Totties. Neither was she like Taylor and her chavs. She was just her own person and a born leader. One thing is for certain whatever she has has worked upon me, she has me under her spell.

I arrive at the gates of hell, ready to be torn apart physically. I can't be torn apart mentally if I already am, as long as I get to speak from my heart I'll die a happy man. I made a mistake, I'm only human and humans make stupid mistakes. Like all humans I learn from my mistakes and I shall never make the same one again. I step out of my stolen car and open the closed gates by hand, normally I they would be opened upon my arrival. They weren't opened today because it is obvious that I am not welcomed. I don't blame them, she's like an older sister to those girls and I broke her heart. I wouldn't expect them to be so forgiving, if I had a brother or sister and they had there heart broken I would be on the war path. I'd probably have venom flowing through my veins ready to poison the offender, I would be disappointed if the St Trinians would be forgiving.

I walk through the gate and down the drive, if they were gonna get me I'll make it as easy as possible. I know for a fact she'll be inside that building with her broken heart, it doesn't take a scientist to work that out. I don't know how we got into this mess, it's like someone's testing our relationship. It's proved to me that even the strongest relationships can be destroyed, a lesson that I will remember until the day I die. I just hope that she will take my stupid arse back, I know I'll have to do a lot of grovelling and I know she'll have me run errands and things. But it shall be worth it in the end. I don't blame her if she doesn't take me back, I deserve everything she can and will throw at me.

My feet have led me to my possible doom. It felt like it had taken me two hours to walk down that drive, I could have sworn it was never that long. Then again I haven't been here since the day I whisked my princess of her feet, I chuckle at that memory. She had the biggest and brightest smile I have ever seen on her face that day. I prey to a god that I don't even believe in that this all turns out well, that is how desperate I am. Before I can even climb the mountainous steps to the large front doors, I hear them moan as they are opened. I involuntary gulp, this is the moment I've been dreading. It feels like the whole world is in slow motion as I wait to see who it I that has come to possibly relieve me of my manhood. The world has been doing that to me a lot recently, ever since I broke her heart if I'm being precise.

With her head held high and a look that doesn't suit her warming face, Miss Fritton emerges. My manhood was defiantly going to become detached. Like I've said a thousand times I deserve whatever these girls decide to do, I've been cruel and unkind to there sister. It doesn't shock me that Miss Fritton has appeared to greet and probably castrate me, my baby has been the closest thing to a daughter that Miss Fritton has ever had. It only seems fair that she is the one who gets the first punch. I look at with pleading eyes but her hard expression doesn't soften, I know better then to beg for forgiveness. With this old freedom fighter you have to prove that you are indeed sorry, you could say that she follows the old saying 'actions speak louder then words'. If I get the chance to prove myself I will take it, even if I have to lose some parts on the way.

Me and Miss Fritton stare into each others eyes, mine are filled with her sorrow while hers are filled with anger, disappointment and sadness. I can see that I have broken more hearts then I had intended and meant to. It seems that not only do I need my princesses forgiveness but I shall be needing every St Trinian in history's forgiveness.

"I'm afraid that the girls do not want you here under the circumstances," She said without the usual kindness in her voice, I know she knows that I won't give up that easily. I was going to fight this out until I either saw the broken hearted beauty that was within those walls or die trying,

"I understand that Miss Fritton, but you must know that I won't be givin' up until I see 'er" I reply, she nods. I have a feeling that she may want this sorting out as much as I do,

"I must be honest and say apart of me is glad that you are not giving up on her. The other part of me isn't impressed about what has happened," She sounds almost forgiving,

"Which is why am 'ere, I 'ave made some mistakes in me life Miss Fritton but this is biggest one. Disappointing the country a few years back don't even compare to this, am 'ere to sort this out."

"I'm glad, but it isn't me who you need to please." Her expression then softens a tiny bit and moves over to make room for me to enter.

As I take a deep breath I close my eyes, readying myself for the reception that I am about to get. When my eye lids ping open, determination burns like a fire in my pupils. I square my shoulders and exhale, just the way dad had taught me to in times like this. He told me about his days as the spiv to St Trinians and how he regretted some of his actions. By breaking the beauties heart I have broken the school's heart and my dad's. He raised me to respect, love, protect and care for these girls and other women across the Earth. I feel like I have failed him and all that I should have protected. I solemnly look at the strangely alert Beverly, even she glares at me. Things are worse then I expected, I knew I had done some damage but I never imagined that it would be this much.

I walk around her desk and head towards the main staircase. I look at the first step that will lead to many more, it looks bigger then it ever has. If a year ago I was told that I would be standing at the bottom of this staircase taking in the detail of the first step, I would've thought that you were completely crazy and referred you to a mental hospital. My eye's wander from the first step and follows the staircase up to the top where I see a pair of heels. I lift my eyes from the girls feet, up her legs, past her stomach and up to her face. Her eye's are blazing with anger and hatred, a look that is rarely upon her young face.

"I knew men could be pigs but I never thought you would fit into that category," She growls,

"I made a mistake and I want to correct it,"

"You only want this to be off your conscience!"

"You're mistaken 'Belle,"

"It's Annabelle to you," My eye's drop back down to the last step as I take another deep breath and try to steady myself. I had a feeling this would happen,

"Annabelle," I correct myself, "I am only human and humans make mistakes as you should know,"

"At least my mistake didn't hurt anyone, you've destroyed her. For the first few day's she wouldn't eat or talk! She just kept asking what she did wrong and now her defences are higher then ever. She refuses to speak about this and pretends that nothing has happened."

"I want to make fings better, give me the chance to make this right!"

"What, so you can hurt her all over again? Because of you she's bottled all her emotions up, she's even having fucking nightmares because of your pathetic excuse for a man!" I've never heard Annabelle swear before, she's usually good at keeping her language and emotions in check. I have hurt her badly if she's using that language, I let out a long sigh.

"I need to see 'er" I insist, almost pleading,

"She doesn't need to see you, I will not stand by and let the closest thing to a sibling I have get her heart broken. I want you out of my aunties school before I can say anarchy or you'll be leaving in a shoe box. Am I clear?"

"Crystal." I'm not going to give up, I will fight this out like the man I should be. I shall return when Annabelle isn't around, she can't spend forever shielding the mystery that is Kelly Jones from me forever.

* * *

**_Feels like forever since I wrote a Kelly and Flash fic so FA-BAM! I even have like a playlist for this one as well and it'l be updated often cause my science exams are over until next year and stuff. Have no fear I have a happy ending planned for a change, you can thank good old Haribo Tangfastics for that._**

**_Review, it may cure me of this flu ;]_**


	2. Unwanted Physical Contact

I walked away from the angered Annabelle and towards the exit. I pass Miss Fritton who looks at me emotionless, she's planning something. You can hear the cogs ticking away in her brain as she places bits and pieces together to create her master plan. She must have heard mine and Annabelle's conversation, knowing Miss Fritton she probably expected that. Before I realise it I'm outside, a cool Autumns breeze snaps me back to reality. Not wanting to wait and see if Annabelle carries out her threat I march up the drive. The walk up seems quicker then the walk down, might be because I'm not sulking. I hear the odd rustling in the trees and vegetation, it's either the wind or lurking First Years that are coursing it. If it's the First Years they'll be waiting to attack, if they want to attack me I'll let them. I'm not going to attempt to dodge the attack or run away, I wonder if Annabelle would be capable of carrying out her threat. Of course she would, she's a St Trinian.

I look down at my feet as I walk along to drive, I'm in my own little world. You could say that the heart breaker of a spiv is sulking at being rejected. I was never the kind of man to suffer from being rejected, I could get what I wanted when I wanted. Those were the days before I met Kelly, she was the first girl that rejected me. She wasn't interested in me as a person, that's what made me want her even more. Not as an object or a medal like the other girls, but as a human and as a lover. It took what felt like years to win her around and convince her to come out with me and once she agreed. When I heard her give in I was immediately thinking up ways to impress her and convince her that I was good enough to be her boyfriend. I, somehow, succeeded. No longer did she turn me down, our dates became more and more regular. After she had finished her time at St Trinians we decided on a fresh start and moved to a nice village a few hours away from her beloved school. I knew it wouldn't be long 'til I mucked everything up.

I've managed to survive walking half way down the drive, all of the sounds and smells have been blocked from touching my ears and nose. Every time I try to think of something else her face appears in my mind, I try to shake her face away but it does nothing. I let out a long sigh and close my eyes, before I can suck in another pointless breath I feel myself falling. My head hits the wore away tarmac, I groan and open my eyes. A very angry looking Taylor stares back at me, maybe she's the one who's going to castrate me. I wait for her to speak or to act but she doesn't, the old chav just stares at me.

"Taylor," I whisper in fear, I've seen what this girl could do,

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't rearrange ya face," She snarls,

"Because I made a mistake, you of all people should know that 'umans make mistakes," I say trying to hide the terror within me, Taylor can be merciless when bursting with anger,

"Why did ya do it?"

"I don't know," The sound of skin hitting hit echoes through the bushes and trees, I think the impact dislocated my jaw so I try to click it back into place,

"Wrong answer, try again"

"I was drunk?" My other cheek then gets unwanted contact, I've not felt a slap that hard since Kelly took off, "Because am an idiot who don't know what 'e 'as got until it's gone?" That's when she smiles, but it's a sickly smile.

Taylor pulls me off the ground and drags me back to the school, whatever he has planned can't be good. I have the feeling that Taylor is going to drag me to Annabelle's lair, from what I experienced earlier, the little Fritton has a lot of her aunt in her waiting to jump out. I'm know fool, any St Trinian girl is bound to be merciless. I learnt the hard way about that and I can tell you it bloody well hurt! Miss Fritton smiles when we pass her, why do I get the feeling this is her doing? I can't complain really, Taylor is probably going to take me to Kelly. I'd like to see Annabelle stop Taylor from passing!

* * *

**_I know it's a short one but that seemed the best place to end it. I'm gonna try and update as quick as possible because I'm trying to get most of my storys done before Christmas while writing some new crossovers ready for next year, pinky promise that I won't rush the story and stuff and I promise that Taylor isn't going to be forgiving along with the rest of St Trinians._**

**_You review while I go back to staring out of my window waiting for the snow to fall, I may be here for some time..._**


	3. Most Deadly

I get dragged past Miss Fritton and a now snoring Beverly, the old freedom fighter's facial expressions are back. Her usually friendly, warming and toothy smile isn't occupying her face. The look she has upon her wise face is one that been used since back when he was Annabelles age, back in the dinosaur era. That's right Miss F has a smirk planted upon her face, usually she hides it and tries to look innocent. My arm is practically being pulled out of it' socket but the chav but it doesn't matter, if it means seeing Kelly faster I can live with it.

I'm being dragged up the staircase, a step closer to Kelly! With every step excitement builds inside of me, I get to see her warm, gentle face again. I hope her face is still gentle, even if it isn't for me. I'd hate to be the one responsible for her being harsh towards the first years, it should be me who she takes her anger out on. I can see the door that gives you entrance to the head girls room, I bet that's where she is. Annabelle must be keeping a close eye on her, the little Fritton must be worried.

I can only remember little clips of how she left me, its only the middle I don't remember. I know it started with me coming clean and a small argument. The argument seemed to melt away and we were alright again. Kelly had always been a good actor. Then she started to take her revenge, I should have seen it coming but I did deserve it. After our argument she acted up a little bit, I knew she wasn't her self so I bought her presents to try and cheer her up, I have a feeling she's sold all of them now. On the night she left I think she slipped me a sleeping pill, she knew I would have fought for her.

Taylor roughly pushes me through a door and into a dark room, the lights are off and the windows covered. Have my actions messed Kelly up this badly? No wonder why Annabelle was anger when she saw my face, there's gotta be a way to fix this. Taylor closes the door behind herself, I can't see anything but I think I heard a lock clicking. Taylor pushes me down into a chair, something within me is telling me to stand and run but I stay. I can feel pieces of cloth looping around my arms and legs, then the smell of danger hits my nose. My eyes clamp shut as Taylor turns on a bright lamp and shines it in my face, this could be the end of my little friend.

I take a deep breath to steady myself before I open my eyes, I know what I'm going to see. As I have guessed there are St Trinians in here with me, the most deadly that 'Milla has to offer. They all surround me, every face is full of anger and betrayal. They wave different items in my face in a threatening manner with matching, I know I'm done for. I look at Chelsea with pleading eyes, she's the one with the most mercy, she just shakes her head no. I turn my head back so I'm facing the front to see Taylor. She's holding a rounders bat and tapping it against her empty hand,

"Ya seriously didn't fink you'd get off dat easily, Flashy boy." She grins evilly. The door opens and Annabelle comes strutting in, Taylor rolls her eyes as the brunette elbows her out the way. "You maybe 'ead gal naw but tha' don't mean you can push me abou', alrigh'?"

"Lipstick? Seriously Chelsea?" Annabelle asks, ignoring Taylor, Chelsea pouts,

"Oi, don't jus' ignore me Frit'on!"

"Leave it Taylor," Andrea sighs, "you're only fighting a lost battle."

"Shut it, Caspa"

"Oh yes because that's a new insult, stop being a prat and get a new insult book while you're at it."

"Woteva." Taylor's obviously ran out of comebacks, "Now den Flashy boy we fought dat you were an alrigh' bloke, "

"If you're going to say it at least do it in real English and not chav speak," Andrea interrupted, I had a feeling she wasn't yet finished with there normal argument,

"Girls!" Annabelle yells, her voice full of authority, putting an end to there argument immediately, "I warned you about coming back here,"

"Warned who 'Belle?" A voice innocently asked, all of the girls gulped. Annabelle was speechless as she moved aside, that's when I saw her. The angelic devil, more formally known as Kelly Jones.

* * *

**_See I haven't disowned this Fic, I tried to but it turns out I'm not as heartless as people say I am. Sorry it's been awhile, my whole 'Let's get this done before Christmas!' didn't work. Oringinally this was longer but I lost my pendrive for the millionth time and went into sulky mode, I blame the teenage hormones ;D. I'm also still editing the whole playlist thing I mention in the first chap, if you've got any song suggestions then let me know cause I'm trying to put in a mixture of artists and genres. Let's face it most of my music is grime, hip hop, rap and RnB_**

**_Sigh, lately I've been convincing people to review with my wand but I lost it in a tree, found it, sat on it, broke it, got a replacement from Toys R U only to find out that the replacement is fake. So here's the deal, you review while I do my Spanish work... Lol joke, I'm really going to update Death Eater vs St Trinian bahaha_**


	4. If You Ever Come Back

"Untie him," Kelly ordered in a monotone, her voice was unusually cold.

"But Kelly," Annabelle started to plea but Kelly cuts her off,

"But nothing, I want him out of here and I want it now." Reluctantly, the girls untied me. As soon as Kelly saw that I was free, she rushed out of the room. The glares I received off the deadly St Trinians told me that I should get off of the grounds but my heart urged me to follow Kelly. Once again my manhood is at stake, but I can live without that. Kelly is more important, without her I'm just an ordinary bloke who happens to be a low level criminal. With a determined look on my face I stride out of the room and into the corridor. I don't see where she goes, there's so many corridors, rooms and secret passageways to check. I know if I find her she'll listen this time even though it may break her heart even more, I'll spend months searching this place if I have to.

I make my decision, I'm going to search this school from top to bottom until I find the other piece of my heart. At first I race through the corridors, poking my head into everyone room I pass. If she sees how much I'm hurting, maybe she'll take me back. I keep going throughout the school, no classroom is going to be left unchecked. I need to find her, without Kelly Jones I've got nothing. Something in the back of mind is pushing forward doubts. 'Am I better off a quitter?' It whispered, 'She's better off now, then when you was with her' it continues. Before I can prevent it from happening, the doubts are screaming within my mind.

I continue my search through the school with a quickening pace, as those doubts become louder and louder I begin to shout her name to block them out. As I shout the same thing over and over again the St Trinians appear. They try to calm me down, but I push them away and carry on. I know they're following me but I don't care, they can feed me to Miss Fritton's dog for all I care. I swear if I find her now, I'll be able to change her mind and turn everything around. 'Walk away. Save yourself from the heartache, leave before it's too late' the doubts scream out. I yell even louder then before.

Then I have an epiphany. I should have gone there in the first place. It's her favourite place in the whole of the school. It's where she can watch over her troops while relaxing with the pleasant sound of explosives. The roof.

I run there as fast as my legs can take me. I just hope she's there and not halfway across England in that spy car of hers. I stumble a little on my way to the door that conceals the stairs for the roof, once there I race up them. I trip a little on the last step but I quickly regain my balance and sprint towards where her favourite part is. Then I see her. Her arms are folded on the ledge, her hair is hiding her face and she's leaning onto her arms. Kelly must hear my panting because she turns around. At first her face is soft but then she realises something and her face becomes hard once more.

"Kel," I whisper,

"You should have left while you had the chance," Kelly answered with her head girl voice,

"Yeah but we both know tha' I'm not wot people call smart," I say in an attempt to lighten up the moment, it does the opposite and creates an awkward atmosphere,

"I'd leave before Taylor finds you, you of all people should know to avoid her temper,"

"She can tear me limb from limb as long as I get ta set things right,"

"Set things right?" She laughs, but her laugh isn't full of the normal joy, "I think you've done enough, don't you?" My eyes flick to towards the horizon shame, "You're the one that took it all away with you're selfish actions,"

"I know it's my fault bu' am tryna fix it, I called and I called but it kept diverting,"

"Tell me this Flash. How am I supposed to forgive a traitor? Tell me, how many times did you think that you could get away with it?"

"It's like they say, ya don't know wot you got until you lose it and boy did I lose it,"

"You know that it's curtains Flash, end of the show,"

"Don't give up," I whisper, then she exploded,

"You're the one who lied! You're the one who threw everything that was good away! You're the one who cheated! You're the one who I put all my trust into!" She ranted, then she took a deep breath and calmed down abit, "You've lied and I've cried. If I'm honest I'm done with all the crap, I'm done with staying up at night waiting for you to get home from the slut you've been shagging. There's nothing left for me to say. Flash, I'm done." She held her head high, her eyes watered slightly but I knew those tears wouldn't fall, then she started to walk towards the exit. I grabbed her arm and turned her around,

"I never thought I'd be chasing when we met. But Kel, is it so hard to understand that I hate living without you by my side? No-ones ever made feel this low, you're pushing the knife in so slow,"

"Now you know how I felt, hurts huh?"

"You've turned my life upside down,"

"Karmas a bitch, just like life." I sigh and then release my grip on her arm,

"Even if I never cross you're mind. I'll leave the door on the latch, there'll be a light in the hall, there'll be a smile on my face and I'll put the kettle on and I promise that it'll be like you were never gone. People will say that I'm wastin' ma time and that you'll never gonna come home but they used to say the world was flat."

"Goodbye Flash." I nod and make my way to the roofs exit,

"If I ever cross you're mind, remember that the door will be on the latch." I say before I depart, before my eyes leave her face I see a single tear fall.

* * *

**_I highly doubt that there's a smart girl in this world that would take a lad back that's cheated on them just like that. I figured it'd be harder with a St Trinian, especailly Kelly. You thank The Script and (big shock here) N-Dubz for writing decent songs to give this Brit some ideas.  
_**

**_Share the love, spread it like jam on toast, and write a review. I may not reply to them but they do give me a kick up the arse_**


	5. Stumblings and Fumblings

As I stepped out of the building I looked up to the roof. As I had expected, Kelly is up there. Her face is coated in fierceness but it had a hint of forgiveness, my sad eyes met her fierce eyes. I felt the blaze of her fire filled eyes burn mine and I reluctantly dropped my gaze. I turned on my heel and with my head hanging, I began the walk up the drive. I was better off a quitter and she is better off now then when she was with me.

After my long walk up the drive, I got in my car and drove off. I didn't know where I was going but luckily I found myself back home. I parked my car up and began to walk to my local down the street. I tried to not drag my feet while I walked there but I didn't have the effort or the right mood to do so. I know it's not the best thing to do in a situation like this but I need to forget , besides a few drinks won't do any harm. It's not as if I'm an alcoholic and it's not like I drown my sorrows on a regular basis, no harm will be done. A few drinks to forget, a few drinks to relax.

I glumly open the door and slump over to the bar, I order my first and down it as soon as it's handed to me. I order my next, the first didn't help me with anything, as I down that some familiar faces join me. They already know what the problem is so thankfully they don't ask. A pointless conversation strikes up between me and my friends, they're doing all the talking while I add 'hmm' and other responses at the right moments. I down more and more drinks, the more I down the more I forget. But I will never fully forget because I don't want to forget the face of my angelic devil. I want to remember her loving smile, her suggestive wink and her light laughter. No. I just want to forget the pain of losing her.

A feeling of random joy bursts through my veins and all of a sudden I feel happy now. The pain seems to disappear into the fog that has clouded my mind. I feel invincible. I feel like nothing can harm me or defeat me. It's almost as if I'm free. Free from the pain. But no matter how much alcohol flows down my throat, her face is still floating around in my mind and I can see it. I drink more and more in an attempt to banish her beautiful from my clouded mind. Some how I doubt it'll work. Then an idea pops into my mind and almost dances with the image of Kelly's face. I don't know what I'm saying but it sounded like we were going to St Trinians.

Me and my friends drunkenly walk out of the pub, someone falls into a table but my blurred vision doesn't see who. We shout at the top of our voices about things that are unimportant and irrelevant but none of seem to give a damn. The people asleep might be annoyed but it doesn't matter because we're on top of the world! No-one can stop us! Every drunk step I take is a step closer to Kelly, why I'm doing this I don't know but it seems like a good idea. If this is a good plan in the morning I don't know, but I doubt I'd do this while I was sober. I know that I'm pissed, wasted, drunk, whatever you want to call it, but she'll listen this time even though it's slurred.

We rowdily stumble down the drive, singing at the top of our voices. If we were sober we wouldn't be doing this but the drink has made us feel indestructible. A few of us, including me, fall down the potholes and laugh it off. I'll have bruises as well as a hangover tomorrow but I don't care, if that is the price to pay for forgetting then so be it. We soon reach the anarchy school and stop to shout as loud as we can. I stumble over again and fall into one of my drunken friends,

"Flash, reckon tha' the Kel girl is easy? Sluts go 'ere don't they?" He slurs, a light in the school turns on and the lionesses begin to awake. When my friends words process through my now slow brain, but it doesn't seem to fit.

"You wot?" I ask him, also slurring,

"Your old gal, she easy? Ya know, like every other slag." He words process quicker this time and I hit him straight in the jaw. A fight then breaks out, thankfully the alcohol has numbed any pain he may inflict on me.

"Flash?" I hear an angel say my name, it makes me stop punching the now bleeding man,

"Am I dead?" I slur again, then it chuckles,

"No Flash, not yet anyway," My feet start to walk over to the voice of the angel but my bleeding friend gets there faster then me and he starts trying to kiss her. The angel slaps him but he quickly recovers and starts trying to feel her up. My fists react before my brain. I pull him off the angel, throw him on the floor and start to punch him hard as fast as I can.

"Don't touch her," I growled like a dog,

"Why not Flash?" He stupidly says, "She so good you want 'er again?" I punch him in the stomach and wind him,

"Flash!" The angel shouts, "Please stop!" She begs, the angel grabs my arm and tries to stop me from hitting the poor bloke. I recognise the feel of her hands and an image of a face floats into my mind. I start to remember the purpose of my visit,

"Kelly!" I yell, "When'd you turn into an angel?"

"About five minutes ago," She smiles, I nod my head in understanding,

"Kelly!" I shout again,

"Yes Flash?" Kelly asks with humour in her voice,

"I lube you!"

"Lube?" She raises an eyebrow in, what I think is, amusement. She bites her lip in an attempt to keep her from laughing,

"No, no, no. I lob you!"

"Repeat after me Flash. Love, rhymes with dove," Kelly smirked,

"I dove you!" I slurred, trying again,

"Close enough," She laughs.

* * *

**_Last chapter I said reviews give me a kick up the arse, I got one at just gone 11 and bam. Hows that suit ya anyway? Considering I've fell asleep for half an hour at the keyboard while writing it I think it's alright. Next chapter things get explained about the ending of this chapter if you're confuddled. Once again the Script's songs gave me ideas. Yeah the album 'Science and Faith' is full of break up songs_**

**_Just because I'm absolutly cream crackered knackered mean you can't type in some random words in a review even if it's gibberish that will take an hour to translate._**


	6. The Best Hangover A Man Could Ask For

I wake up with a banging headache, it feels as if my brain is going to explode. I slowly open my eyes and awaken my other senses. I can't remember anything of last night, all I know is that I had drank one too many drinks. I just hope that I didn't go home with some hooker, that would wreck my chances of getting back with Kelly. I then roll over, to see if there's a clock or something. I squint my eyes to try and read the small alarm clock, 11:25 am. Next to the clock is a glass of water and two pain killers, I give them a suspicious look. They could be disguised as drugs or something, I don't even know where I am. Then I hear raised voices, they seem to be arguing.

"I don't see why you're doing this!" One of them hissed,

"I don't see why you're being all arsey!" The second voiced hissed back,

"A leopard cannot charge it's spots,"

"You changed!" I recognised that voice, but I couldn't put a name to it. Whoever owned the voice had managed to silence the first person, "We gave you a second chance, I think it's only fair that everyone else gets that treatment,"

"I don't want him to walk all over you. Look at what he's done and how it's affected you,"

"I can't be a cold hearted St Trinian all the time," I don't know why but I can imagine a smirk upon the owners while she said that. I must be at St Trinians or with a St Trinian,

"I just don't want you to get hurt,"

"'Belle, I'm an MI7 spy. Getting hurt is in the job description," It's Kelly.

"You know what I mean. I better go tell Bianca that her tongs aren't needed. If you want anything send a first year,"

"Thanks 'Belle,"

"For what? Threatening to castrate Flash or for not letting the first years blow up that shiny car of yours?"

"They were going to blow up my car?"

"Yeah, they're getting wilder every year apparently. Now go wake him but use protection." I bet she rolled her eyes at the end of that comment. Then the door to the room I'm in opens, I close my eyes tightly.

"I know you're awake," I don't move, this is one of her tricks, "Get your fat arse out of bed or this water goes over your head." I still don't move, I bet this is her bed so she'll only be wetting her sheets, "Did I mention that I'll set the First Years on you along with tip the water?" I sit up in a flash and see her mischievous face smirking,

"How'd ya know I was fakin'?" I demand,

"You were blinking, you don't blink while you're asleep. Now get up, get ready and meet me on the roof. Be warned, the Geeks have eyes." She inclined her head towards the corner of the room where a small camera was perched. I nod to her and then she struts out of the door.

I hastily change into some fresh clothes that are laying at the end of the bed and rush out of the door. I think she has forgave me, but why? Did I do something last night? Why is there some blood on my hands? What happened last night? All I can remember is an angel and something about doves. I really shouldn't drink, I'm hanging out of me arse! I should have took those pain killers, I bet any money that Kelly placed them there. When I get back from the roof I shall down them. Before I know it I reach the entrance to the roof, carefully I ascend the stairs. I soon reach the top, enter and practically sprint to where I know Kelly will be.

"Flash," She greets with a smile,

"Kel," I smile back, "Wot 'appened last night?"

"You got drunk, came here, woke up the whole school by shouting, knocked a man out and said, and I quote, 'I dove you'."

"Tha' would explain the doves and the blood," I mutter, "Wot 'appened too the man I knocked out?"

"Totties are handling him," Her smile then turns mischievous,

"Am sorry for everything," I start to explain. I don't get to finish my explanation because she cuts me off with a kiss,

"As much as 'Belle hates me for saying it, I forgive you,"

"Just like that?"

"Alright, you're not fully forgiven,"

"Wha' made you forgive me?"

"You're an honest drunk. When you said you loved me I knew you meant it." She smiled. It took that one smile to make me vow that I would never break her precious heart again.

* * *

**_It's a short ending but I think it's kinda sweet. There was abit that got cut from the ending and that was that those pain killers weren't pain killers. I think they were chilly powder ;]. Now heres the lil playlist I mentioned,  
_**_Getting' Over You- David Guetta ft Fergie and LMFAO_  
_For the First Time- The Script_  
_Best Behaviour- N-Dubz_  
_Just a Dream- Nelly_  
_Thinking Of Me- Olly Murs_  
_Only Girl In The World- Rihanna_  
_Do You Remember- Jay Sean_  
_Heartbeat- Scouting For Girls_  
_All I Ever Wanted- Basshunter_  
_Another You- Cascada_  
_The Best Damn Thing- Avril Lavigne_  
_In My Head- Jason Derulo_  
_Love you more- JLS_  
_Please Don't Leave Me- P!nk_  
_Fight For This Love- Cheryl Cole_  
_Invincible- Tinie Tempah ft Kelly Rowland_  
_Bulletproof- Iyaz_  
_Kickstarts- Example_  
_Never Leave- Tinchy Stryder ft Amelle_  
_Shine a Light- McFly ft Taio Cruz_

**_Now for some thank yous:  
Tarh muchly to: paigee, Shadowhex, Voldemort's Beloved Wife, Rebecca and St Tr for reviewing  
Emerald Penguin, gypsy rosalie and Chelsea for being absolute babes and reviewing multiple times  
Cheers me dears to: Emerald Penguin, Angela Menance, kimzee92sr, Rogue1718 and ShadowHex for alerting  
Thanks ducky to: Rogue1718, Voldemort's Beloved Wife, gypsy rosalie and Angela Menance for favorites  
And thank you for reading and for anymore reviews I may get after I write this, have no fear I do have some Kelly and Flash fics planned. _**

**_Review 'cause I feel like the storys dead now :']. That's all folks. _**


End file.
